


"Ask away."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Seb [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Seb has two questions for his girlfriend.





	"Ask away."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Seb!

I move a little closer to my boyfriend’s body as I try to calm down my breathing. His chest moves up and down at a rapid pace as he tries to catch his breath as well. He wraps one of his strong arms around my bare waist and pulls me against him. I feel the scruff of his face on my skin as he presses a kiss to my forehead.

“I love you, Liebling.” He breaths out against my skin.

I smile and move one of my legs over one of his, pulling myself as close to him as possible. “I love you too.” I mutter before I kiss his chest. “I missed you, Seb.” I sigh and I can’t stop my hand from wandering across his torso; feeling the firm muscles.

“I missed you too.” Sebastian says as he takes my wandering hand in his free one. “And I don’t want to go without you anymore.” He adds as he brings my hand up to his face to kiss it. “So I have two questions for you.”

I raise my eyebrows and push myself up on my elbow to look at him. “Ask away.” I give him a soft smile as he entwines our fingers.

“They’re not small questions and I understand if you say no, because it will mean a big change.” He says as he looks up at me. “The first one is if you would like to move in with me?”

I bite my lip. “And the second one?” I almost whisper.

“If you’d like to start traveling to the races with me?” Sebastian says and I can see that he’s nervous; he’s scared I’ll say no. “I know it’s a big decision and you don’t have to say anything right now. Take some time to think about it.” He smiles at me but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes where I can still see a fear of rejection.

He’s right though; it is a big decision. Moving to Switzerland and away from my family and traveling to races with him. It wouldn’t be a problem with my job; I’m a writer so I can do that everywhere. And I really do want to spend as much time with him as possible.

“Are you sure you want me around all the time?” I ask. “I don’t want you to get sick of me.” The state is only half meant as a joke, because even after being together for a long time I’m still scared he’ll break up with me.

Sebastian let’s go of my hand to cup my cheek. “I could never get sick of you.” He assures me before he pulls me down for a sweet kiss.

“Well, then my answer to both questions is yes.” I whisper against his lips and a huge smile makes its way onto his face as he pulls me down to kiss me again.

“You have no idea how nervous I was about that.” He sighs when we pull away and I rest my head on his chest again.

“There was no reason to be.” I tell him. “I love you, Seb, and I would follow you anywhere.”

He hums in response before he pulls my body on top of his. “Would you follow me into the bathroom for a shower?” He asks. “And maybe a second round?” He adds with a smirk as he pulls my body flush against his, making me fully aware of just how turned on he is.


End file.
